The present disclosure is generally related to a deployment simulator application and more specifically to the installation of anti-malware applications in an enterprise setting.
Companies and institutions often install anti-malware applications to prevent malicious software, also known as malware, from attacking and disrupting computer operations. Because enterprise networks typically include many client devices remote installation is a convenient way to install the anti-malware application throughout the network. However, remote installation of anti-malware applications is generally not tailored to the unique attributes of different clients and thus commonly fails due to a number of factors, such as differing client configurations, differing hardware specifications, inadequate network connections and so forth. Installation failures can cause broken links, corrupt files or even a crashed device.